Hsieh T'ienchun
by Sylvana
Summary: Le titre est un peu compliqué mais ça veut dire:"Dieu des morts" en chinois! Vilà pour le ch'tites notes!


Auteur : Sylvana…

****

Série : Gundam Wing

Couples : SURPRISEUH !

Genre : OOC, deathfic (en partie mais vu que j'ai le moral, je vais pas faire mourir tout le monde ! Enfin, je crois ?!), Romance (aussi mais pas trop).

Disclaimers : J'ai beau fouillé partout, je trouve pas 5 beaux mecs dans ma maison….Snif !

Mais si quelqu'un veut me les offrir, je dis tout de suite « oui ! » sans discuter le prix ni aucune autre formalité…..

_Petite note : Cette fic m'a été inspiré par un roman chinois « Porte de la Paix céleste » par Shan Sa. Super livre mais la fin… c'est pas ça ! Enfin, moi, je n'aime pas trop quoi ! Mais bon, on est pas là pour parler littérature ! _

_2ème point : cette fic est parsemée de Flash back sur un des personnages en particulier !_

_Je m'étais promis que je ferais une fic sur lui et c'est fait……_

_Place A LA FIC !!!!_

Wufey était dans sa chambre, couché sur son lit, un livre à la main. Il aimait lire, c'était son passe-temps favoris et c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se détendre et oublier un peu la guerre. 

Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Il repensa à sa vie sur L5 quand il était enfant.

_Flash back (_Petit pour commencer la fic !)

- Wufey, il faut que tu t'engages dans cette union !

- Non Père ! Je refuse….Je hais Meiran et vous voulez que je l'épouse ? Non !

Sur ces derniers mots, le petit chinois sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la forêt de la colonie (_J'ignore s'il y a une forêt sur la colonie L5 mais tant pis ! Je suis fanficeuse, je fais ce que je veux avec le décor et les persos de GW !Na !)_. Il alla près de l'étang au milieu des arbres et s'assit sur un rocher pour réfléchir.

Il regarda la cascade et vit quelques instants plus tard, une personne assise sur la berge en face. Malgré la curiosité naïve, il faut bien l'avouer,  que trahissait son regard d'enfant, il ne se leva pas et conserva ce visage rigide et réfléchi de soldat.

La personne en face se leva et alla près de lui, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres. 

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour !

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi, c'est  Zia.

La jeune fille devant lui était de taille moyenne, de long cheveux noirs aux mèches plus clair jusqu'aux fesses et de grand yeux lavandes qui brillaient étrangement. Elle portait une tunique typique noir avec un dragon rouge dans le dos.

- Chang Wufey.

- Ravie de te rencontre Wufey. 

Il ne répondit rien mais détourna son regard, un peu gêné. 

- Que fais-tu ici au fait ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant. 

- Je viens souvent la nuit dans cet endroit pour me relaxer et échapper par la même occasion à mes parents. 

Zia se tu et ferma les yeux pour écouter le bruit autour d'elle. Wufey la regarda…. Où plutôt l'admira. 

- Dis-moi Wufey. Tu t'es disputé avec tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?

Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle l'avait percé à jour aussi facilement. Lui qui faisait tout pour ne jamais montrer ses sentiments. 

- Ils veulent que j'épouse une fille que je hais depuis tout petit et je refuse.

- Pourquoi veulent-ils t'obliger ?

Etrangement la voix de cette fille l'apaisait et le rendait serein. 

- De cette manière les familles Chang et Li pourront être réunis depuis toutes ces années de guerre. Cela servira entre autre à la paix entre les deux clans. (_Sorry mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi Wufy a du se marier avec Meiran alors j'ai inventé cette histoire pour les besoins de ma fic !)_

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise et demanda :

- Es-tu le prétendant de Meiran ? 

Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Elle semblait déçue.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira et répondit :

- Rien...Rien du tout !

Une voix de femme se fit entendre. 

- On m'appelle. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Wufey Chang. 

Elle se leva en fouettant l'air de ses longs cheveux. Wufey fut pris d'une soudaine envie : il voulait prendre ce corps dans ses bras, sentir sous ses doigts ses longs cheveux noirs si soyeux.

- Au revoir. Réussit-il à dire.

- Au revoir. 

Elle lui sourit et courut à l'autre bout du lac. Soudain, il lui cria :

- Zia !

Elle se retourna surprise et il continua :

- Quand reviendras-tu ?

Elle hésita et finit par dire en riant :

- Ce soir, vers minuit comme dans les contes de fées !

Il  sourit et lui fit signe d'au revoir de la main puis il rentra chez lui, affronter ses parents.

Le soir venu, il alla au lac et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de la brune. Elle arriva enfin, vêtue d'une tunique noir et mauve. Ses cheveux étaient nattés et attachés par un nœud mauve pâle. 

Il lui sourit.

- Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir ! Alors ? 

Ils commencèrent à discuter durant des heures. Il appris que Zia avait habité sur toutes les colonies durant au moins un an qu'elle n'était pas vraiment Chinoise mais que les gens qui l'avaient recueillie ,étaient en fait des parents adoptifs. Elle aimait passionnément la lecture surtout la psychologie et les romans fantastiques. 

Ils se revirent comme ça durant plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois. Wufey ne faisait plus attention au temps qui s'écoulait. La journée, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : que la nuit s'annonce pour rejoindre Zia dans les bois et parler sous un arbre. Il découvrit que toutes les femmes n'étaient pas comme Meiran. C'est-à-dire irréfléchis et butés. Et puis, il émanait d'elle une certaine sincérité, sagesse qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez aucune des prétendantes de ses parents. Elle était fière et arrogante sous ses airs de frêle jeune fille. 

- Tu veux connaître quelque chose ?

- Zia ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis la personne la plus curieuse de cette colonie.

Elle rigola et répondit :

- C'est vrai ! J'ai tendance à l'oublier. Demain après-midi, viens au pied de la colline, je te montrerai quelque chose de magnifique.

Elle s'éclipsa, non sans lui coller un rapide baiser sur la joue. 

Le lendemain, il se présenta comme convenu. Zia arriva derrière lui et lui sauta au cou en riant. Elle lui prit la main et le fit courir sur la pente qui menait en haut de la colline. Quand ils arrivèrent tout au dessus, il s'agenouilla pour reprendre son souffle, Zia riait au éclat. 

- Zia ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air tellement heureuse ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux mais ne répondit rien. Elle lui reprit la main et l'emmena derrière un petit bois. Une cabane s'y trouvait, elle le fit entrer. 

Un poêle se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, un lit sur le côté, en dessous de la fenêtre recouverte d'une petite tenture noire. Il ne voyait pas tous les détails vu que la nuit arrivait. 

- Où sommes-nous ? 

- Chez moi quand je veux être seule. Personne n'est au courant à part moi et toi maintenant. 

Elle s'assit devant le poêle et l'alluma. La pièce s'éclaira rapidement.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et ils parlèrent longuement. 

Ils refirent ça durant quelques temps. Mais un jour…

- ZIA ! Je refuse que tu voies encore une fois, ce Chang !

- Mais mère…

- Il n'y a pas de mais….Dans ta chambre !

Zia alla dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Zia ! Souffla une voix qu'elle connaissait bien à son oreille.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un regard cendre qu'elle aimait profondément. 

- Wufey ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu entré ?

Il lui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pou lui intimer le silence et  prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'emmener autre part.

Ils filèrent dans la nuit jusqu'à la petite cabane. 

Ils entrèrent et Wufey s'arrêta brusquement en se retournant. Il accueillit dans ses bras, sa jeune amie qui rougit. Il  la serra fortement en disant :

- Meiran m'a expliqué ce que ta mère a dit. C'est elle qui m'a fait entrer dans votre maison et qui m'a tout raconté. 

Zia laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues que Wufey fit disparaître de suite en les essuyant avec sa tunique. 

- Ne pleure pas ! Ca ne sert à rien. Et puis, les larmes appartiennent aux faibles !

- Je sais bien mais parfois, ça fait du bien. 

_Fin du flash back ! (Je sais ! Il était censé être court mais j'ai eu beau le résumé, je sais pas faire mieux que ça ! Mdr !)_

- Wufy !

Le dit Wufy sécha ses larmes et sortit de sa chambre pour être étouffé par un « bombes » noire à natté. 

« **Comme _la_ sienne ! »**

- Yououou !

- Quoi ? 

- Tu rêves Wufy ?

- Maxwell, mon nom est Wufey et ensuite, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Duo n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Heero le coupa pour lui présenter un paquet.

- C'est pour toi !

- Woua ! Mister Freezer a réussi à dire trois mots sans que ça ne soie pour la mission ! Hee-chan, tu m'épates !

Le pilote 05 regarda longuement le paquet et alla se renfermer dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit le paquet et écarquilla les yeux. Un petit carnet était à l'intérieur d'une petite chemise en plastique noir avec un dragon rouge dessus. Mais ce qu'il y avait d'étrange, c'est que ce dragon avait une faux entre les pattes. 

Un petit mot était attaché au carnet. Il la lu attentivement.

_« …._

_Au fort de tes rires secoués,_

_Seul le tien me retient,_

_Tu as un charme de plus que les autres._

_Tu recueilles tant de merveilles,_

_Tant de mystères,_

_Toi et tes lèvres racontent,_

_La Vie,_

_D'hommes qui n'y tenaient guère,_

_De femmes aux chagrins bizarres_

_Qui se fardent pour effacer._

_Et nul ne comprend sur quel fond de délices et de certitudes,_

_Tu puises ta gaieté,_

_Ta loyauté,_

_Mais moi, je le sais,_

_Et resterai la seule personne à connaître ton si beau secret !_

_….._

_Cher Wufey,_

_                        J'espère que tu vas bien ? Depuis le temps que je cherche à te joindre mais que le courage m'a manqué…. J'ignore ce qui se passe mais ces derniers temps, je repense à notre vie, nos envies, nos choix, nos futurs imaginés alors que nous étions de si naïfs adolescents. Ca me fait rire mais tellement mal._

_J'ai appris pour Meiran… Gomen. Je suis navrée. J'aurais voulu t'épauler dans ce moment mais je n'ai pas su. _

_Les larmes me viennent aux yeux… je sais : « les larmes sont pour les faibles ». Mais ne le suis-je pas ? C'est certainement ce que tu es entrain de penser « Dragon » !? _

_Je te laisse. J'ai à faire…_

_J'espère que nous nous reverrons au moins une fois pilote du Nataku ? _

_Je l'espère de tout cœur. _

_Owari, « Dragon des forêts »_

Wufey relis une dernière la lettre et la plia soigneusement pour la mettre avec toutes les autres et comme pour ces dernières, aucune adresse. Rien qu'y puisse l'aider à _la _retrouver.

On toqua à sa porte.

- Wufy ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Maxwell ?

- Ca va ? Tu as l'air bizarre, ces derniers temps. 

- Tout va bien Duo. Je suis juste fatigué alors si tu pouvais me laisser !

Il poussa l'américain dehors de sa chambre et se recoucha sur son lit.

A SUIVREUH !!!

C'était au départ une one shoot (ça s'écrit comme ça ?) puis ça me prend plus de page que d'habitude alors on est repartie pour une autre fic….


End file.
